What Might Of Happened?
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This story is about what I think might of happened. If Inutaishou survived his fight with Takemaru. And the mansion collapsing ontop of him. Please read to find out what happens. Complete!
1. The beginning of the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The beginning of the story.

This story is about what I think might of happened. If Inutaishou survived his fight with Takemaru. Let's pick it up with Inutaishou and Sesshomaru on the beach. The demon lord is wounded from his fight with a dragon. He is on his way to save his mate who is in labor. But his son Sesshomaru has stopped him. The young demon asked "Father do you insist on going?" Inutaishou asked "Do you intend on stopping Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said "I won't stop you. However before you go. You must entrust the swords Sounga and Tetsusaiga to me." Inutaishou asked "And if I refuse will you kill me?" The young demon didn't answer. Inutaishou sighed and asked "Do you desire power so much?"

When Sesshomaru didn't answer he asked "Why do want power?" Finally the young demon said "The path I walk is that of supreme conquest." Inutaishou then asked "Tell me Sesshomaru do you have someone to protect?" The young demon said "The answer is no I Sesshomaru have no need of such." Inutaishou transformed and ran off. Meanwhile at the mansion Izayoi Inutaishou's mate is in labor. Takemaru the leader of the army has killed the midwife. Now he's on his way to kill Izayoi. The man plans on killing Inutaishou when he arrives. When he went into the birthing room. Izayoi is breathing heavily through a contraction.

Then she saw a shadow and asked "Who is it?" The man said "It is I Takemaru." Izayoi said "Takemaru I'm glad you're here. Gather the men outside and leave. I fear there is no one that can challenge him." Take said "My Lady I've always I've always like you a lot. But your heat has been taken by a demon." With that said he stabbed Izayoi with a spear. As he left he said "My feeling for you will never change My Lady." Just then Izayoi looked out the window. She can hear Inutaishou howling. With the last of her strength she gave birth. She cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, saw that it's a boy, and wrapped him up. Then she laid down and died.

Meanwhile Inutaishou has gotten through the gate while calling for Izayoi. Just then Takemaru appeared and said "So you came a little late though." Inutaishou asked "What?" The man said "I killed Izayoi." Inutaishou said "Damn you fool." He ran forward with Tetsusaiga in hand. Takemaru unsheathed his sword and ran toward the demon. The demon lord swung Tetsusaiga and cut off Takemaru's arm. Then he sheathed his sword and ran into the mansion. Then Takemaru said "Set the mansion a fire burn it to the ground." The army shot flaming arrows at the mansion. Inside Inutaishou is following the sound of a crying infant.

He followed the sound to the birthing room. The demon lord moved things out of his way and saw a dead Izayoi. Inutaishou unsheathed Tenseiga and the sword pulsated. He swung the sword and Izayoi opened her eyes. Inutaishou took out a red fire rat coat and put it on Izayoi. Then he knelt down and asked "Are you ok now? And is the pup a boy or a girl?" Izayoi said "I'm fine and it's a boy." Just then Takemaru came into the room. The demon lord stepped in front of Izayoi and unsheathed Sounga. Takemaru said "I'll fight you to the death."

Just then the roof started to collapse. Not knowing if he would survive the fight and the collapsing mansion. SO he said "Inuyasha." Takemaru asked "What was that?" The demon lord said "The infant's name he'll be called Inuyasha. Now go Izayoi." Izayoi nodded and ran out of the mansion. She kept running until she was far enough away from the mansion. The young woman turned and saw Inutaishou fighting Takemaru. Just then the mansion collapsed. Izayoi looked at Inuyasha and left. Back at the mansion Takemaru has been crushed to death. Inutaishou has managed to get most of the way out.

His lower left leg is caught rubble. The demon lord managed to free his leg. He got up and slowly limped toward his castle. At the castle everyone is waiting for Inutaishou's return.

Coming soon chapter 2


	2. Inutaishou's recovery and search

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my story.

Fuzzy Ears Fan: Cool I'm glad you like my story.

Kewsithydemon: Yes Inutaishou will help take care of Inuyasha. And no Inuyasha will not meet Kagome.

**Chapter 2**

Inutaishou's recovery and search.

At the castle gates the night guards are on duty. Just then they looked down the road. They can see Inutaishou slowly limping toward them. The guards left the gate and ran toward the demon lord. Inutaishou collapsed as the guards came up to him. The guards caught the demon lord. Then they carried Inutaishou into the castle. The guards carried Inutaishou into his room. Then they summoned Star the castle healer. When Star came into the room the guards left. Star took off the demon lord's armor and shirts. The she took care the wound he got from the dragon. After taking care of the wound she took care of Inutaishou's leg. When she was done Star wondered if Inutaishou was to late to save Izayoi.

Star just shrugged and left the room. Two days later in Inutaishou's room. Star is checking on the demon lord. Just then Inutaishou moaned and opened his eyes. The demon lord looked at Star and said "Hello Star." Star smiled and asked "How do you feel My Lord?" Inutaishou moved a little and said "Sore but fine." Star then asked "Did you save Lady Izayoi?" The demon lord nodded and said "Yes I did I have to go find her." With that said Inutaishou tried sitting up. But he is so sore that he groaned in pain and laid back down. Star said "Rest My Lord I'll get a search party together. Then send then out to find Lady Izayoi." The demon lord nodded and said "Have then search everywhere."

Star nodded and left Inutaishou's room. She then got four search parties together. Star sent one group to the northern lands, a group to the southern lands, a group to the eastern lands, and sent a group to search the west. The groups left knowing that they have to find Izayoi and her pup. Speaking of Izayoi she's in the eastern lands. She's in a village that's hard to get to. Two more days have passed and the search parties haven't found Izayoi. Inutaishou is finally strong enough to get out of bed. His lower left leg Right now the demon lord is getting dressed. He has put on fresh clothes. Now he is putting on his armor. Then he got his swords Sounga, Tetsusaiga, and Tenseiga.

Inutaishou then talked to the leaders of the search parties. The one with the most information is the leader of the part that searched the east. He said "I'm sorry My Lord we lost Lady Izayoi's trail in the upper left corner of the eastern lands." Inutaishou nodded and said "It's ok I'll go search for Izayoi myself." With that said the demon lord went outside. He transformed and headed toward the upper left corner of the eastern lands. The village Izayoi is at is between two very tall mountain ranges. So the village is in a valley that demons find hard to get at. Right now Inutaishou is where the search party lost Izayoi's trail. In his transformed state he can see a mountain range.

So with one mighty leap he jumped to the top of a mountain. Once on top of the mountain he can see the other mountain range. Then he looked down into the valley and saw a village. Inutaishou untransformed know he's to big to fit in his transformed state. Carefully the demon lord jumped down the mountain. Soon he is in the village. But a young man saw the demon lord and yelled "Everyone run and hide there is a demon in the village!" Inutaishou quickly said "Please don't run away. I'm here looking for my mate and son."

The young man asked "Is your mate a human?" The demon lord just nodded. Then the young man yelled "It's ok to come out! And I want all of the women with infants to come to me!" The villagers came out and the women with infants came to the young man. Inutaishou looked at the women. So far he doesn't see Izayoi. At the edge of the village Izayoi is wrapping Inuyasha in a blanket. The little hanyou pup is fast asleep. Just then an older woman walked by and said "Hey Izayoi there is a handsome demon looking for his mate and son." Izayoi picked up Inuyasha and followed the older woman. Izayoi hoped the demon is Inutaishou. She followed the older woman to the group of women and infants.

The young woman looked and saw that the demon is Inutaishou. So she happily yelled "Inutaishou it's me Izayoi I'm back here!" The demon lord heard the yell and looked at the back of the group. There he saw Izayoi holding Inuyasha. Inutaishou walked through the group to Izayoi. Then he said "I'm sorry it took so long to find you. I had to recover from my injuries." The young woman said "It's ok I'm just glad to see you alive." Just then they heard a little yawn. They looked at Inuyasha and saw that he's awake. Inutaishou picked up Izayoi and jumped up the mountain. Then he transformed and went back to the western lands.

Coming soon chapter 3


	3. Inuyasha grows up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

Kewsithydemon: Yes Inuyasha yawned and no Izayoi isn't going to rub his ears all the time.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha grows up.

**One week old**

Inuyasha is one week old. He hasn't grow much but he has put on weight. He hasn't opened his eyes yet. So Inutaishou and Izayoi don't know what color eyes Inuyasha has. Right now Inutaishou is holding his sleeping son. Izayoi is sitting next to the demon lord. The young woman isn't surprised that Inutaishou is such a great father. Inutaishou has had practice since he is Sesshomaru's father. Speaking of Sesshomaru he hasn't been seen since Inutaishou Izayoi. The demon lord figures that his son is living on his own somewhere. Just then he heard Inuyasha yawn. Inutaishou looked down at his son. Then he said "Look Izayoi he's opening his eyes."

The demon lord and his mate watched as Inuyasha opened his eyes. Inuyasha opened his dark gold eyes and looked at his parents. Inutaishou smiled and said "Hi Inuyasha I'm your Father and this your Mother." The hanyou pup looked at his parents and cooed. Both Inutaishou and Izayoi are smiling and tickling Inuyasha.

**Two months old.**

Inuyasha is now two months old. He has grown and put on a little more weight. The hanyou pup can sit up and play with his toys and parents. But he can't crawl yet. Inutaishou remembers that Sesshomaru started crawling at four months. But the demon lord know that Inuyasha is half demon. So he figures Inuyasha will crawl at five to six months of age. Inuyasha does have little claws but no teeth not yet anyway.

**Six months old.**

Inuyasha is now crawling and crawls all over the place. Now that he can get around he does. Izayoi and Inutaishou have a fun time keeping an eye on him. When the demon lord isn't at home. He's patrolling his lands to keep his lands safe. Right now Inutaishou is out on patrol. Izayoi is in the play room with Inuyasha. The hanyou pup is playing with his toys. As he played he laughed. Izayoi sat there and watched her son while smiling.

**Ten months old.**

Inuyasha is now ten months old. He has grown in all of his teeth. While his teeth were coming in he was a little tyrant. Inutaishou has been on patrol for a while now. Right now Izayoi and Inuyasha are napping. Just then Inutaishou arrived at the castle. He is untransformed and is heading toward his and Izayoi's room. When he went into the room he saw Izayoi and Inuyasha sleeping. The demon lord smiled and laid down next to them. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**One year old.**

Today is a big day Inuyasha is a year old today. Inutaishou has ordered the servant to cook a feast. Inuyasha is walking and talking now. Izayoi is dressing Inuyasha in a little fire rat outfit. Then she took him to the dinning room were Inutaishou is waiting. Once in the dinning room Inuyasha ran up to Inutaishou and said "Hi Father." The demon lord picked up his son and said "Happy Birthday my son."

Just then the servants brought out the food they made. There is fish, deer, and horse meat, berries, fruits, and vegetables. The family ate, talked, and celebrated. After eating they went outside to play. Izayoi is watching Inutaishou and Inuyasha run around and play. What they don't know is that they're being watched.

**Six years old.**

Inuyasha is six years old and is a little shorter than most six years olds. But makes it up with his speed and strength. Right now Izayoi is tending to the garden. And Inuyasha is running around playing. Inutaishou went on patrol a month ago and is on his way back. In the bushes watching Inuyasha is Sesshomaru. When the young hanyou was close enough. The young demon jumped out and clawed the young hanyou. Inuyasha yelped and yelled "Ouch Mother!" Izayoi ran over and saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's throat and said "Come any closer I'll kill him."

Just then a loud growl was heard and a huge white demon appeared. It's Inutaishou to the rescue. The young demon dropped Inuyasha and transformed. While the two dog demons faced each other. Izayoi picked up Inuyasha and took him inside. She summoned Star and the took care of Inuyasha. After Star was done Izayoi asked "Are you ok Inuyasha?" The young hanyou whimpered and said "That hurt Mother" Just then Inutaishou came in and asked "How is Inuyasha?" Izayoi smiled and said "He's fine."

**Twelve years old.**

Inuyasha is twelve years old. Izayoi is 29 and Inutaishou is afraid that Sesshomaru might attack again. Since Izayoi is getting up there in age. The demon lord wants to mate with her one more time. Before Izayoi becomes to old. And he hopes that Izayoi will get pregnant.

Coming soon chapter 4. Warning there is a lemon in this chapter.


	4. The mating and pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Fuzzy Ears Fan: Thank you for your review I'm glad that you like my story.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 4**

The mating and pregnancy.

Inutaishou talked to Izayoi about mating one more time. She agreed to what he had to say. So that night after they put Inuyasha to bed. Inutaishou and Izayoi went to their room. The demon lord started kissing Izayoi passionately. And Izayoi kissed her mate. The last time they mated was when they first became mates. They felt rushed last time because they were afraid of getting caught by Takemaru. But now Takemaru is dead and they are safe in their room. First Inutaishou striped Izayoi naked. He stood there and looked at her beautiful, flawless, and scarless body. Now Izayoi is taking off Inutaishou's armor. Under the armor is clothing.

Then she took off all his clothes. Now Izayoi is looking at Inutaishou's well built, muscled, and scard body. Just then she saw his very big and long manhood. Then Inutaishou and Izayoi started kissing passionately. As they kissed Inutaishou gently pushed Izayoi onto the bed. Once on the bed the demon lord slid his manhood inside of Izayoi. Izayoi gasped in pain a little. But Inutaishou kissed away the pain. Then the demon lord started to go in and out of Izayoi. ow the woman's pain is now pleasure. Soon Izayoi came and Inutaishou launched his seed. Then the demon lord laid down on the bed.

With Inutaishou's manhood inside of her. Izayoi laid on top of Inutaishou. Then they fell asleep. In the morning Inutaishou woke and stretched. He smiled and said "Time to wake up Izayoi" The woman woke up and said "Good morning my dearest." They laid like that for a while. Then Izayoi said "We better get up and get dressed before Inuyasha gets up." Inutaishou nodded and let Izayoi get up. When she got up he got up. Then they both got dressed. Just then their door opened and Inuyasha came in. He smiled and said "Good morning Mother and Father." Inutaishou picked up Inuyasha and said " Good morning to you too son."

A week later Inutaishou can smell a change in Izayoi's scent. It smells like when she was pregnant with Inuyasha. The demon lord smiled and said "I can smell that you're pregnant Izayoi." Izayoi also smiled and said "We should tell Inuyasha." Inutaishou and Izayoi went to the play room and found their son. They went up to Inuyasha and picked him up. Then the demon lord asked "Inuyasha how would you like to be a big brother?" The young hanyou smiled and said "That would be great." Izayoi said "Well that's good because I'm pregnant." Seven weeks later Izayoi is two months pregnant. It doesn't look like she's pregnant. But she eats like a pregnant woman. Inuyasha is excited about being a big brother. And Inutaishou is excited about being a father again. He maybe the father of Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru didn't turn out the way Inutaishou thought he would. The demon lord thinks it's because Sesshomaru didn't have his mother. So as long as Inuyasha and the unborn pups have Izayoi. The better off they'll be. Two months have passed and Izayoi is four months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. And she can feel two movements. Excited she went to find Inutaishou. She found the demon lord sitting against the wall in the play room.

Inutaishou is asleep with Inuyasha sleeping on his lap. Just then Star walked by and Izayoi asked "How long has Inutaishou been asleep?" Star said "He's been asleep for four hours." Izayoi nodded and went into the play room. She sat next to her love and woke him. Inutaishou opened his eyes and saw Izayoi. The woman smiled and put his clawed hand on her belly. Inutaishou smiled when he felt two movements. Just then he felt the pups kick. Then Inuyasha yawned and woke up. Inutaishou said "Put you hands on your mother's belly Inuyasha." Inuyasha put his hand on his mother's belly. He can feel the movements and kicking. The young hanyou asked "Is that my brother or sister?"

Inutaishou chuckled and said "Your mother is going to have two pups. So she could have two boys, or two girls, or a boy and a girl." Inuyasha smiled and said "Cool." Two months have passed and Izayoi is six months pregnant. She is showing a large belly and is due to give birth any day now. Right now Izayoi is sleeping and Inutaishou and Inuyasha are playing. Suddenly Izayoi felt pain and knew she was in labor. So she yelled "Star, Inutaishou it's time!" Tye demon lord heard Izayoi yell and said "Keep put of trouble Inuyasha." When he went into his and Izayoi's room. Star is already there and Izayoi's water has broken.

She took a beep breath and said "I don't know how I'm going to give birth to twins. It took all of my strength to have Inuyasha." Inutaishou smiled and said "You'll be fine my dear." Six hours later Sta said "Time to push My Lady." Izayoi pushed until Star told her to stop. The healer pulled out the pup's head and shoulders. Then she said "One more push and the first pup will be born." Izayoi pushed and they heard whimpering. The pup has black hair and Inutaishou's markings.

Star cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, then wrapped it in a purple blanket. Then she gave it to Inutaishou and said "It's a boy My Lord." Just then Izayoi screamed and Star told her to push. Izayoi pushed until Star told her to stop. Soon the healer told Izayoi to push. Just then they heard crying. This pup has dark grey hair and no markings. Star cut the cord, cleaned off the pup, and wrapped it in a blue green blanket. She gave the pup to the demon lord and said "It's a girl My Lord." Star cleaned up and left the room. Izayoi smiled and looked at the pups. Then she asked "How about Tasha for the girl?" Inutaishou said "That's a pretty name. The boy will be named Zantoshou. Now rest my dear."

Izayoi closed her eyes and went to sleep. The demon lord stood and left the room. He walked down the hall looking for Inuyasha. Soon he found him in the play room. Inutaishou sat down and said "Come here and meet your brother and sister." Inuyasha ran up to his father and looked at the pups. Then he asked "What are their names Father?" The demon lord said "Your sister's name is Tasha. And your brother's name is Zantoshou." At bed time Inutaishou tucked Inuyasha into bed. Then he went into his and Izayoi's room. He put the pups in their cribs. And went to bed without waking Izayoi.

Coming soon chapter 5.


	5. Tasha and Zantoshou grow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Yup Inuyasha loves the idea of being a big brother. And don't worry about Sesshomaru he shows up in this chapter. 

**Chapter 5**

Tasha and Zantoshou grow up.

**One year old.**

Tasha and Zantoshou are one year old. They are walking but not talking yet. Inuyasha is thirteen and loves his little brother and sister. He helps his mother change them when they need changed. And he plays with them. Right now Inuyasha, Tasha, and Zantoshou are in the play room. Inutaishou and Izayoi have just come into the room. The three young hanyous are playing. Inuyasha makes sure he doesn't play to rough with his siblings. When the demon lord and his mate came in Inuyasha said "Hi Mother his Father." Just then Tasha said "Mama, Dada." Izayoi picked up Tasha and said "Very good honey you talked."

Inutaishou also praised Tasha. Zantoshou went up to his father. He whimpered and said "Dada." The demon lord smiled and picked Zantoshou. Then he said "Very good my son." After praising Tasha and Zantoshou. They put them down. Tasha and Zantoshou walked over to Inuyasha and said "Brother." Then they started playing. Izayoi said "I'm so proud of them." Inutaishou said "Me too dear."

**Six years old.**

Tasha and Zantoshou are six years old. Inuyasha is nineteen, Izayoi is thirty, and Inutaishou is 2,819. Right now Izayoi and all three young hanyous are outside. Izayoi is tending to the garden while her children play. Inutaishou is out on patrol. He's on his way home to his family. Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent. He smelled the air and said "That's Sesshomaru's scent it smells like he's ill." The demon lord isn't sure he should help Sesshomaru. Because he remembers when Sesshomaru a six year old Inuyasha.

But Sesshomaru is is his first born so Inutaishou followed the scent. He followed the scent to a cave. The demon lord untransformed and went in. Once in the cave he saw Sesshomaru. The young demon is unconscious and struggling to breath. Inutaishou can sense his son is very sick. So he picked up his oldest son and ran home. An hour later Izayoi, Inuyasha, Tasha, and Zantoshou saw Inutaishou run into the castle. Tasha asked "Inuyasha who was Father carrying?" Inuyasha got scared and said "He was carrying our older brother. Our older brother is mean and scary." Izayoi took her children to the play room. Then she found Inutaishou. She walked up to him and asked "Are you nuts? Why did you bring Sesshomaru here?"

The demon lord sighed and said "No I'm not nuts Izayoi. I brought him here because he is sick. Like it or not he is my son." Izayoi just nodded and went to the play room. Sesshomaru has been at the castle for week now. The three young hanyous stay away from the young demon's room. Inutaishou visits his son's room when he's not busy. Izayoi has decided to help Star with Sesshomaru. Right now she is in the young demon's room. Suddenly Sesshomaru came too and saw Izayoi. He growled and asked "What are you doing here?"

The woman said "Your Father found you and brought you here. So I decided to help take care of you." He growled and said "I hate you because you replaces My Mother." Izayoi smiled and said "I would never try to replace your mother. Inutaishou looks at a painting almost every day." Sesshomaru was quiet and didn't say anything. Izayoi then stood and said "I understand your mother is dead. And even now you and your father miss her. When I came into your father's life. I was willing to adopt you as my son. But you didn't give me the chance." Then Izayoi started leaving the room. Just then Sesshomaru said "Wait."

The woman turned around and looked at the young demon. Then Sesshomaru said "You're right I do miss My Mother. I didn't know that you would treat me as your own." Izayoi smiled and said "Of course I would treat you as my own." Sesshomaru sat up and said "Thank you Izayoi and I'm sorry that I attacked Inuyasha." The woman nodded and said "You're welcome and it's ok son." With that said Izayoi left the room.

**Ten years old.**

Sesshomaru has been home for four years now. He has made things right with his father and Inuyasha. The young demon has bounded with Tasha, Zantoshou, Izayoi, and Inuyasha. Right now all four demons are outside with Inutaishou. And Izayoi is in her and Inutaishou's room. She is very ill and going down hill fast. Inutaishou is outside with has trying think of some way to help his wife. Star has tried everything but nothing has worked. Just then Inutaishou said "Sesshomaru I'm leaving you in charge of your siblings. While I go look for a cure for Izayoi."

Sesshomaru nodded and watched his father's transform and leave. As the months went by the 46 year old woman got sicker and sicker. Right now Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Tasha, and Zantoshou are in Izayoi's and Inutaishou's room. They are crying because Izayoi is dying. That now they've cried themselves to sleep. Star didn't want to disturb them so she let them sleep. Just then Inutaishou came back home. He saw his four kids in his and Izayoi's room. The demon's lord smiled and laid down and went to sleep. In the morning when the sun shined into the room. Inutaishou woke and checked on Izayoi. His eyes went wide when he didn't find a pulse.

He stood and unsheathed Tenseiga. The demon lord started to cry when Tenseiga didn't pulsate. He woke his children and told them that Izayoi is dead. All four young demons started to cry. Later that day Izayoi was buried in the garden under the most beautiful cheery blossom tree.

**Fifty years old.**

Tasha and Zantoshou are now fifty years old. Inuyasha is sixty-two. Sesshomaru is 279 and Inutaishou is 2,879. Right now the four young demons are out training. And Inutaishou is in his study looking at paintings. One is of Sesshomaru's mother. And the other is of Izayoi. He misses both of his dead mates. The demon lord isn't going to find another mate. He's to old and missed his mates to much.

**One hundred and eighty- eight years old.**

Tasha, Zantoshou, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are full grown. Sesshomaru is 5'8'' and 467 years old, Inuyasha is 5'6'' and 200 yeas old, Tasha is 5'7'', and Zantoshou is 6'0''. Inutaishou is 3,067 and has given Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Tenseiga has been given to Tasha. Then Inutaishou had a sword forged for Sesshomaru. The sword's name is Boshido it can use the Earth's elements as attacks. Now the demon lord is trying to figure out what kind of sword to give Zantoshou. Just then a messenger from the eastern lands arrived.

He said "Lord Inutaishou I have bad news. There is a new demon in the east. He killed the priestess that protected the sacred jewel. The demon demon took the jewel. And killed the lord of the east we need your help." The demon lord said "Prove to me he's dead." The messenger showed a sword to Inutaishou and said "This is the lord of the east's sword Trinseiga." Inutaishou took the sword and said "Don't worry my sons and I will take care of this demon." The demon lord told his children about the new demon. He gave Trinseiga to Zantoshou and said "We'll train for a while then fight."

Coming soon chapter 6.


	6. Naraku vs four male demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

Naraku vs. four male demons.

An evil hanyou laughed as he looked over the eastern lands. His name is Naraku he killed the priestess that protected the sacred jewel. Then he killed the demon and human lords. Now he's think of what to do next. Meanwhile in the western lands Inutaishou is training his sons. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Zantoshou don't mind fighting. But there sister Tasha on the other hand. She is just like her mother. Tasha is sweet, genital, and doesn't like fighting. That's why Inutaishou gave her Tenseiga. The demon lord plans on training for two months. Then he and his sons will go challenge Naraku. A month and half later while training a messenger from the southern lands arrived.

He said "Lord Inutaishou Naraku has taken over the southern lands. Please do something." The demon lord said "Boys get ready we are heading off to battle." Then Inutaishou asked "Where is Naraku?" The messenger said "He's taking over the northern lands. As we speak please take care of him." With that said Inutaishou, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Zantoshou headed north. A few hours later Inutaishou and his sons arrived in the northern lands. The demon lord yelled "Come out and fight Naraku!" Just then Naraku appeared and said "Well, well isn't it the demon lord of the west Inutaishou." Then he saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Zantoshou.

Naraku then asked "Now who are the strong looking young men with you?" The demon lord said "They are my sons. I won't tell you their names. Because you won't live long enough to learn their names." Naraku chuckled and asked "Do you think you and your sons can kill me?" Inutaishou said "Yes I do boys unsheathe your swords. Inuyasha break his barrier." The demon lord unsheathed Sounga, Sesshomaru unsheathed Boshido, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and Zantoshou unsheathed Trinseiga. Inuyasha ran forward and Tetsusaiga turned red. The hanyou swung Tetsusaiga and broke Naraku's barrier. Suddenly Inutaishou said "Now my boys attack and kill him."

Sesshomaru swung Boshido and said "Lightning Strike." Zantoshou swung Trinseiga and said "Adamant Barrage." Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash Wave." Finally Inutaishou swung Sounga and said "Dragon Twister." All four attacks hit and killed Naraku. When the smoke cleared Inutaishou found the sacred jewel. He said "Let's head home boy. I want to see if Tasha can purify the sacred jewel." Once back home Inutaishou gave the sacred jewel to Tasha. Thanks to her pure heart the jewel was purified. The female hanyou smiled and said "I wish for that all demons can live peacefully." Now all five demons are sitting on the porch. Inutaishou sighed and asked "Now what to do about the Northern, Southern, and Eastern lands?"

Inuyasha stretched and said "I can be the new lord of the east." Then Zantoshou said "I'll be the new lord of the north." Tasha then said "I could rule the south." The demon lord said "Very well then Sesshomaru will rule the west when I become too old." Two days later Inuyasha, Zantoshou, and Tasha said their goodbyes. When they take over the north, south, and east. They'll combine their lands with the west. But they'll patrol their own lands. Inutaishou is proud and sad at the same time.

His sad that three of his children are leaving. But yet he's proud that they are going off on their own. And that they'll each be ruling a land. Fifty years have passed and Inutaishou is 3,117 years old. Sesshomaru is 577, Inuyasha is 250, and Zantoshou and Tasha are 238. Right now the demon lord is in his study looking at paintings. He has four paintings now. One is of Sesshomaru's mother. Te second one is of Izayoi. Third is of his four children. And the fourth one is of his children and their mates. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Zantoshou, and Tasha have mates. Gemini is Sesshomaru's mate. She is 5'7'' has blond hair and green eyes.

Scarlet is Inuyasha's mate. She is 5'5'' has reddish brown hair and brown eyes. Ruby is Zantoshou's mate she is 5'10'' red hair and blue eyes. And finally Hamon is Tasha's mate he is 5'9'' has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Scarlet, Gemini, and Ruby are sisters. Gemini is the oldest, Scarlet is in the middle, and Ruby is the youngest. Hamon isn't related to the sister. Inutaishou is looking at the paintings because. He hasn't seem Inuyasha, Zantoshou, and Tasha and their mates lately. He hasn't been blessed with grandchildren yet. But that's ok he's in no hurry. Inutaishou knows he'll be around for a long time yet.

The demon is very proud of all four of his children. He still misses Sesshomaru's mother and Izayoi. But he is cheered up by his children.

**The End!**

Well that's that thank you to all that read and reviewed this story.**  
**


End file.
